bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sterlyn Gottfried
( ) | birthdate = August 19, 1992 | age = 24+-25 (Pre-timeskip) 26+-27 (Post-timeskip) | gender = Male | height = 178.9 cm (5'10") | weight = 70 kg (156 lbs) | hair color = Navy | eye color = Blue | sign = | blood type = B+ | affiliation = Self | previous affiliation = | occupation = Rogue Quincy Delivery Boy | previous occupation = (2nd Brigade) | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = , | education = M.A. (English Literature) | marital status = Single | family = Bogohardt Gottfried (Father) Chau Gottfried (Mother) Lorelei Gottfried (Grandmother) | status = Alive | spirit weapon = Blutgang | signature skill = Psychometric Reflexes Enhanced Time Perception }} Sterlyn Gottfried (合止振駑廢吝, スターリン・ゴートフリード, Steruryn Gottofuriito; lit. "Pure God's peace") is an Quincy of mixed descent; namely Irish and German, a rogue Quincy and a former member of . Sterlyn unlike other Quincies likes to keep to himself and does not have a particular alignment with any organization as such to speak. He only cares about living his "normal human life" and having "a bit fun" on the side. Sterlyn takes pride in his late father, Bogohardt's "True Quincy" heritage and even though, he is a mixed breed or half blood, he carries himself as royalty due to his father's former position among Echt Quincies. Trained personally by his grandmother, Lorelei Gottfried; one of the strongest Quincies of her generation, and later on under his father's tutelage, Sterlyn is a naturally gifted Quincy who was trained from an young to surpass his ancestors, so as to ensure the survival of their race and their purpose. After his grandmother was murdered by an unknown and his father went to investigate her murder, only to get himself captured, Sterlyn developed an undying hate for Shinigami's in general and vowed to find this mysterious killer and bring him to "justice". Due to his recent activities in Drogheda and encounters with several low-class Shinigami's he gained the epithet of Nachtkrapp (夜の慈鳥, Yoru no Jichō; lit. "Night Raven") owning to his nocturnal behavior, black clothing and dark navy hair. Appearance Sterlyn is a fairly tall, stern individual with a lean disposition and sinewy frame; that's similar to those of professional gymnasts or acrobats, a testament to his highly flexible and agile body. He was described by women as a "classic handsome man" with a brooding, mysterious and intense aura; before growing out his hair. Sterlyn has a fair complexion compared to his father who had a pale complexion; owing to his mixed heritage, due to being half German and half Thai. He has a broad forehead that is usually covered by his bangs, a sharp angular jawline, deep-set, midnight blue eyes, a straight nose with turned up tip and a well-formed mouth with full lips; which give a somewhat feminine touch to his appearance. He also has a set of full teeth that are shiny (due to his obsession with dental hygiene) that were previously complimented by his genuine smile and now are rarely seen due to him rarely exhibiting any extreme emotion. He originally had straight, short, navy hair which was parted and swept to his left side. His silky, straight hair is now tied back into a pony tail and reaches to the medal end of his torso. When not in his modified Quincy uniform, Sterlyn is mostly seen donning plaid shirts or henley shirt or v-neck t-shirts of various colors; though he tends to mostly gravitate towards darker colors such as navy, black and dark gray, his choice of clothes also attributes to his personality. Sterlyn is a casual, yet trendy dresser and always manages looks neat, clean and well put together; with the least amount of visible effort, due to him believing in "effortless beauty". While not superficial, unlike most people, Sterlyn cares about his appearance in public and would spend time dressing up for an occasion, if he must. He often wears dark or black jeans with a belt with black, casual boots with a buckle. His modified Quincy uniform has seen three variation thus far. His original uniform consisted of black ulster coat, with a gray high collar shirt, black trousers, leather belt and a pair of black Richelieu. His second uniform consisted of black trench coat with silver trimmings and a silver-colored cross on the back, accenting silver lines on each side of it, silver crosses on their shoulders, and a Cross on his left breast pocket as well as a pair of black impact protection gloves, pleated trousers and combat boots with a steel toe. His current attire seems to be a variation of his second one but with the trench coat having red trimmings instead of silver and his gloves now having a metallic Celtic cross on them. He is also now seen wearing cavalry jackboots instead of his combat boots. Personality History Plot Equipment *'Quincy Cross': *'Higanzakura' (彼岸桜, Higanzakura; lit. "Early-flowering cherry"): The Higanzakura also known as Bount Cannon (バウントほう, Bauntohō) is a one-shot only specialized cannon that was created by Sterlyn's father Bogohardt in order to kill Bounts as the latter race had found a way to harden their skin to the point where a normal Heilig Pfeil would be unable to do any serious damage. This "gun" can only fire one shot before being needed to be reloaded; which is an obvious setback. However, it fires a powerful concentrated blast of spiritual TBA Powers and Abilities Psychometric Reflexes & Enhanced Time Perception: *'Enhanced Reflexes': *'Preflex': *'Enhanced Dexterity': Expert Swordsman: *'Kurz Hieb' (急裂傷, Kyūresshō; lit. "Rapid Laceration"): Marksmanship: : *' ': **'Ninoya' (二の矢, Ninoya; lit. "Second Arrow"): *' ': *' ': **' ': : Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Quincy Spell Expert: *'Heiliges Herz: Verstorbener Transformationsaltar' (聖心：故人の変換祭壇, セークリッド・ハート・ディシースト・トランスフォメーショナル・テール; Seishin: Kojin no Henkan Saidan, lit. "Sacred Heart: Deceased Transformational Tale"): *'Elementaldichtung: Langstrafenanstalt''' (素子封：長の牢獄, Soshifū: Nagano Rōgoku; lit. "Elemental Seal: Eternal Prison"): Spiritual Awareness: Spirit Weapon Blutgang (血流れ, ブラッド・フロー, lit. "Blood Flow") *'Enhanced-Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): **'Klavier' (クラヴィーア, Kuravīa; German for "Piano"): **'Heiliger Spiralschlag' (神聖捻子殴打, Hairihhiero Supairarusutoraiki; German for "Holy Spiral Strike", Japanese for "Sacred Helix Blow"): Quotes Trivia * Sterlyn's spirit weapon Blutgang (血流れ, ブラッド・フロー, lit. "Blood Flow") is the sword of Heime; a legendary Germanic hero who often appears together with his friend Wudga. * Sterlyn has the same initials as the author. * Sterlyn's physical appearance is based on Yu Kanda from D.Gray-Man. * The Nachtkrapp is a South German and Austrian bugbear creature, cautionary tales about which are used to scare children into going to bed. **In Norse mythology, the Nachtkrapp (Swedish, "Nattravnen") is depicted with no eyes which if looked into cause death. It is also depicted with holes in its wings which cause illness and disease if looked at. Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Neutral